


Jantar a seis

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brothers, Jantar, M/M, Testes, ZoSan - Freeform, family Vinsmoke, noivos, toda a família é loira, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Zoro não entendia a estranha relutância de Sanji em apresentá-lo a família. Isso até conhecer seus quatro irmãos.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 17





	1. 1 é pouco, 2 é bom, 6 é demais

**Author's Note:**

> Nessa fic todos os membros da família Vinsmoke são loiros só pra facilitar o humor :D Ah, e deixei Sanji como o mais novo na família

O carro seguia lentamente pela avenida movimentada e, sentado no banco do carona, Zoro olhava de modo impaciente para o relógio de pulso de três em três minutos. Tinha pedido um motorista no Uber com a intenção de não correr riscos de chegar atrasado ou se perder, mas houve um engarrafamento terrível por causa de um protesto sobre lixo jogado pelas janelas de automóveis e por causa disso ficaram presos por mais de hora no mesmo trecho.

Zoro bufou e leu um letreiro aleatório de pizzaria. O plano inicial era buscar Sanji no aeroporto, visto que estava voltando de viagem, e irem juntos de lá para a casa da mãe dele. Como não deu certo, recombinaram de irem direto para a casa da mãe de Sanji, cada um arranjando um meio de ir. Era a primeira vez de Zoro indo lá, por isso havia uma certa tensão em seu corpo.

Namorava Sanji há mais de dois anos e estavam noivos há quatro meses. E nesse meio tempo nunca conhecera familiar algum de Sanji. Inicialmente Zoro não estranhou muito, pois ele mesmo tinha alguns parentes com quem não se dava bem e, portanto, não apresentou seu noivo a eles. Os únicos que realmente considerava e que levou Sanji para conhecer pessoalmente foram seu pai, sua avó e sua irmã. Aquele era de fato seu núcleo familiar.

No entanto, até onde sabia, Sanji não estava brigado com a família. Vez ou outra ficava sabendo que ele ia em reuniões familiares, as vezes até em viagens durante feriados! Mas só começou a suspeitar que tinha algo errado quando noivaram. Sanji se tornava evasivo a qualquer menção de convidar sua família para o casamento que ainda não tinha data marcada, também não conversava muito sobre seus parentes de modo espontâneo. Foi então que Zoro, já formando teorias sobre a questão, lhe interrogou certa noite:

— Você não me quer perto de sua família? — não queria parecer tão ofendido, mas foi inevitável o tom em sua voz.

Sanji, que estava pesquisando detalhes para os novos figurinos que produziria, retirou o cigarro dos lábios e o encarou parecendo pensar no que dizer.

— Não é bem isso. Na verdade, estou lhe poupando de conhecê-los. Meus irmãos são um pouco... Estúpidos... — confessou, encabulado.

Zoro só conseguiu erguer a sobrancelha de tão estranha que achou a resposta. Afinal, quem é que não tinha um ou dois parentes estúpidos? Isso não era lá um motivo forte para não serem apresentados, mas não retrucou. Deixou que Sanji decidisse como lidar com a situação. Entretanto, poucos dias depois foi informado que o aniversário da mãe de Sanji se aproximava e que _ela_ pedira para conhecê-lo. Sem ter como evitar mais esse encontro, Sanji, resignado e nem um pouco satisfeito, marcou um almoço de domingo com a família.

Zoro não podia negar que estava curioso para conhecer essa família que Sanji mantivera oculta por tanto tempo. Deveria, inclusive, já ter chegado em seu destino e conhecido eles, mas constatou pelo relógio que já passada das 13 horas...

Quanto tempo ainda ficaria preso dentro daquele maldito carro?!

Desviou o olhar da suspeita rua onde estavam passando e olhou de soslaio para o motorista, franzindo o cenho. Ele sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo? No aplicativo, além de lhe indicar que seu nome era Luffy, também dizia que era um ótimo motorista, mas estava sendo difícil de acreditar quando ele guiava o carro ignorando totalmente as indicações do aplicativo de navegação por voz. Além disso, estava a uns bons minutos cantando, numa voz desafinadíssima, uma música de sua própria autoria.

Luffy, o motorista de Uber cinco estrelas, desafinou num agudo sem se preocupar com a audição alheia, enquanto entrava com o carro numa rua que mal tinha espaço para o automóvel. Passaram raspando por uma lixeira de metal grande, saindo em seguida numa rua mais ampla de um bairro residencial. Quando Zoro abriu a boca para reclamar, o carro parou em frente a uma casa que parecia ter saído direto de um comercial de margarina onde tudo é perfeito: grama bem verdinha, cerca de madeira separando a calçada do terreno da casa, um belo jardim florido embaixo das janelas frontais, um caminho de pedra sem nada fora do lugar e uma porta que parecia ter sido pintada ontem de tão lustrosa.

— Prontinho! — Luffy sorriu despreocupado, clicando para finalizar a viagem no aplicativo. — Eu disse, meus instintos nunca falham! Encontro as melhores ruas!

Exausto de tanto ficar sentado, ligeiramente faminto e sem forças para reclamar, Zoro revirou os olhos, pagou o que devia — surpreendentemente o valor não foi alto — e saiu do carro, torcendo para nunca mais topar com aquele motorista em qualquer lugar que fosse. O tal Luffy ainda teve a ousadia de lhe entregar um cartãozinho com seu contato antes de partir cantarolando outra música autoral terrível!

Amassou o cartão e enfiou no bolso para não jogar na rua. A mensagem do protesto parecia ter entrado em seu subconsciente, afinal.

Com a sacola do presente para futura sua sogra firme numa das mãos, andou no curto trajeto até a porta e apertou a campainha. A tensão começava a virar ansiedade, mas manteve-se parado e estoico ao aguardar ser atendido. Para sua surpresa quem abriu a porta foi um sorridente Sanji, que ao ver quem estava parado ali era Zoro, o sorriso dele logo se desfez.

— Ah, você chegou. — disse mordendo o lábio, mas então, com um suspiro, deu de ombros e abriu passagem para Zoro. — Você perdeu o almoço. O que aconteceu?

Zoro estava começando a se achar _muito_ indesejado ali. O seu noivo queria realmente ser seu noivo? Começava a acreditar que não. Será que não tinha coagido ele a esse compromisso com seu jeito truculento de ser? Sua irmã já o tinha aconselhado a não parecer tão rabugento e irritado o tempo inteiro...

Mas, parando para pensar, tinha sido Sanji a fazer o pedido de noivado... Então, _que porra!_

— O motorista quis tentar ruas alternativas para chegar mais rápido.

Sanji tentou impedir um sorriso de chegar aos lábios, mas não teve muito sucesso.

— Parece que não deu muito certo, não é? Talvez essa sua falta de direção seja contagiosa. Coitado do motorista...

Antes que pudesse retrucar — oras, a tentativa dele de segurar a risada era ridícula — uma mulher loira de olhar gentil e com umas poucas linhas do tempo marcando seu rosto, apareceu para ver com quem Sanji conversava no hall.

— Quem era, Sanji...? Oh, você deve ser o famoso namorado de Sanji. — ela sorriu, aproximando-se para cumprimentá-lo.

Nesse momento Zoro começou a tirar um bonito ramalhete de flores azuis que trouxera dentro da sacola ecológica, eram hortênsias de pétalas frescas e de cor vibrante, atraindo a atenção imediata de Sanji.

— Trouxe flores...? — Sanji iniciou o comentário em tom surpreso, mas logo foi cortado por Zoro.

— Não são pra você. — e dito isso, avançou um passo com um sorriso cordial que resguardava sempre para senhoras, um hábito desenvolvido graças a sua avó, e estendeu o ramalhete para a mulher. — Sou Roronoa Zoro. Ouvi falar muito sobre o azul de seus olhos e pensei em dar um presente em homenagem.

As bochechas da mulher adquiriram um leve tom róseo e ela sorriu afável.

— Oh, muito obrigada, Zoro. Faz muitos anos que não recebo flores. — sorrindo ela parecia ainda mais jovial. — Sou Vinsmoke Sora, mãe de Sanji. E vejo o porquê de tê-lo mantido longe de nós, filho. Encontrou um belo galã.

Tentando segurar a risada pela segunda vez, Sanji quase tropeçou no pequeno degrau que limitava o hall de entrada do resto da casa. Zoro somente achou estranho ser chamado de galã. Tinha sido associado a diversas características físicas, mas era a primeira e talvez única vez na vida em que era chamado de galã. Parecia o linguajar das séries antigas que sua irmã assistia.

— Venha conhecer o restante da família. — disse ela guiando-os casa adentro.

Depois de um corredor curto decorado com algumas plantas ornamentais, chegaram a uma aconchegante sala de estar onde Zoro logo viu mais quatro pessoas parecidas com Sanji sentadas no sofá branco como neve. Ele piscou e olhou de novo, mas as quatro figuras extremamente parecidas permaneciam lá. Um mar de cabeças loiras diante sua vista, com rostos parecidos e as mesmas sobrancelhas estranhamente enroladas na extremidade. E eles lhe encaravam de volta, em silêncio.

Aquilo parecia tanto com o _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ que ele teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve. Deu um suspiro mental. Devia parar de assistir tanto anime com sua sobrinha.

Voltando a analisar as pessoas na sala, viu que o primeiro, sentado na ponta esquerda de modo elegante, o encarava com o queixo levemente erguido, quase num gesto de superioridade. O homem ao seu lado, de sorriso jocoso e sentado de modo despojado, estava usando óculos de nadador com lentes escuras mesmo dentro de casa, o que impedia Zoro de ver a zombaria em seus olhos. A terceira, era perceptivelmente uma mulher, estava concentrada na tela do celular e, portanto, era a única que não olhava para o recém-chegado. O último, sentado no braço do sofá, era também o de braço mais forte — notável pois vestia uma regata preta — e o encarava de modo carrancudo, deixando claro que não gostava de sua presença ali.

Apesar de não parecer a irmã era a primogênita, tendo nascido dois anos antes, enquanto que os homens eram quadrigêmeos.

— Esses são, em sequência: Ichiji, Niji, Reiju e Yonji. Meus irmãos. E esse galã aqui é Roronoa Zoro, meu namorado. — apresentou Sanji rapidamente, como se quisesse finalizar tudo o mais depressa e partir. — Bem, como você chegou muito tarde e já almoçamos, podemos encerrar a visita de hoje e deixar pra vir outro dia.

A mãe, no entanto, não parecia partilhar do sentimento de pressa do filho, pois lançou um olhar estreito para Sanji enquanto apoiava uma das mãos no braço firme de Zoro.

— Não foi essa a educação que te dei, Sanji. Nós já almoçamos, mas nada me impede de servir um prato a Zoro. Não é como se a comida tivesse acabado.

— É, Sanji. Não é assim que se trata as visitas... — concordou Niji, levantando-se para observar Zoro de perto. — E por que não ficam para o jantar, já que o almoço não deu certo como esperávamos? É o aniversário da mamãe, afinal.

O rosto de Sora se iluminou.

— Ótima ideia! É tão raro estarem todos aqui, sinto-me feliz com a casa cheia. E além disso, mal tive tempo para conversar com você. — disse ela dando tapinha no braço de Zoro e em seguida apontando para a entrada da cozinha. — Agora venha, Zoro, vou te deixar provar da minha comida deliciosa.

Zoro assentiu, deixando-se guiar novamente pela matriarca. Pelo visto a confiança culinária era herança genética da família.

No caminho para a cozinha, Sanji se acercou dele e avisou num sussurro:

— Agora que estaremos presos aqui até a noite, eles vão tentar testar você. Se eu tentar impedir vai ser pior, então aguente. — Zoro tentou questioná-lo com o olhar, mas antes que pudesse virar o rosto para ele, Sanji continuou. — Continue olhando pra frente. Eles estão olhando.

— O que está havendo?

— Depois explico. Só lembre-se: hoje você vai estar sendo testado por todos os meus irmãos. Eles são meio estúpidos e infantis, mas não te machucarão. Provavelmente. Boa sorte.

Provavelmente? Zoro não estava gostando disso. E por que justo ele precisava passar por testes da família Vinsmoke? Estava no exame _Chunin_ por acaso? Ah, ele realmente deveria diminuir a frequência com que assistia Naruto com a sobrinha.

Como não sabia sobre o que esperar sobre os testes, decidiu apenas aguardar para ver o que fariam. De qualquer modo, não permitiria que fizessem o que bem entendessem com sua pessoa. Adentrando a cozinha, Sora lhe indicou que sentasse a mesa, enquanto ela mesma lhe preparava um prato repleto com sua especialidade: _Macaroni au four_. Claro que a versão dela ia muito além de um simples macarrão ao forno com queijo, mal parecia ser uma receita simples de tão elaborado que era o preparo.

A cozinha era um ambiente amplo e, diferente da sala, com os móveis em tons escuros, prevalecendo a cor preta. Havia uma incrível variedade de prêmios culinários expostos numa estante com portas de vidro, o que lhe fez lembrar de Sanji comentando algo sobre sua mãe ser gastrônoma. Sora depositou o prato alto de tanto macarrão a sua frente e quando enfiou a primeira garfada na boca, Zoro descobriu que ela não estivera sendo modesta quanto a suas habilidades.

— Coma a vontade. E se quiser repetir, pode repetir. Ainda tem muito, pois eu não esperava que dois dos meus filhos estivessem de dieta.

O comentário chamou a atenção de Sanji, que tinha acabado de se encostar na ilha de tampo negro reluzente. O cigarro que já ia a meio caminho dos lábios, foi devolvido a carteira e a carteira devolvida ao bolso sob o olhar duro e atento da mãe.

Sanji pigarreou.

— Quem está de dieta?

— Niji e Yonji. — ela comentou chateada. — O primeiro porque está adaptando o corpo a uma dieta vegana, e nem me avisou! Eu poderia ter preparado algo diferente para ele... E o segundo porque está querendo ser mais saudável, então está diminuindo o consumo de massas.

Zoro comia tranquilo, enquanto assistia mãe e filho conversando. Com mais uma garfada e tinha terminado o conteúdo do prato.

— Quer mais, Zoro? — Sora já foi pegando seu prato, toda solícita.

Concomitante ao seu assentimento, um dos clones de Sanji entrou na cozinha num andar tranquilo. Aquele, caso Zoro não estivesse enganado, era Ichiji, o mais velho dos quadrigêmeos. Conseguiu diferenciá-lo por sua discreta e refinada roupa, um traje social sem o paletó, exibindo assim o colete preto com maior ênfase. Em seu cabelo um curioso penteado que parecia ser a mistura entre franja e moicano, que se fosse outra pessoa teria ficado horrível, mas em Ichiji ficava até charmoso.

— Yonji quer falar com você, Sanji. — informou ele, sentando-se numa das banquetas circulares da ilha.

Sanji não pareceu muito disposto a deixá-los a sós, mas por fim deu de ombros e saiu em busca de Yonji, não sem antes lançar um olhar muito expressivo para o noivo. Zoro não entendeu metade da mensagem que Sanji acreditou ter passado, é claro. Essa história de que um olhar vale mais do mil palavras era a mais pura bobagem, em sua humilde opinião.

Zoro foi deixado a própria sorte.

— Então, Zoro, o que você faz da vida? — perguntou Ichiji sem titubear. O teste pelo visto já começava ali.

A pergunta direta pareceu surpreender Sora que, derrubando sem querer o pegador de comida no chão, se virou para dar um tapa no ombro de Ichiji.

— Não seja indiscreto, Ichiji. Nem você nem os outros irão deixar a visita desconfortável hoje. — em seguida, abaixou-se para recolher o pegador e algum resto de comida que tivesse caído ao chão também.

Em cima da ilha estava o prato de Zoro, recém coberto por uma nova porção cavalar de macarronada, e próximo ao prato estava Ichiji.

— Mas ele não está desconfortável. Está, Zoro? — a seriedade em seu rosto parecia desafiar Zoro a concordar.

Bom, Zoro não era famoso por recuar quando desafiado. Mesmo quando viu Ichiji deliberadamente despejar uma quantidade razoável de algum molho apimentado acima da macarronada e levar o prato para ele. Para ser mais preciso, a quantidade despejada equivalia ao total contido dentro do recipiente de 150ml. Era um pouco mais infantil do que Zoro tinha imaginado que seriam os testes, mas iria encarar de qualquer modo. Não seria um pouquinho de pimenta que lhe faria perder a compostura.

— Não tem problema. — respondeu, espalhando o molho picante com o garfo de modo que ficasse mais uniforme. — Sou policial, mas creio que Sanji já tenha comentado isso.

— Na verdade, não. Ele fez bastante mistério sobre você. — Sora levantou-se depois de limpar bem o chão com um pedaço de papel toalha. — Obrigada por levar o prato, Ichiji.

Ichiji deu de ombros, voltando a sentar na banqueta.

Então eram os dois lados que não sabiam um do outro? Zoro olhou da mãe, que colocava um avental escuro, para o filho de ar requintado, tentando entender como eles aceitavam tão fácil o detalhe de Sanji tê-lo mantido oculto por tanto tempo. Isso era normal nessa família? Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender, mas tinha certo conhecimento da existência de famílias esquisitas por aí. Os Vinsmoke eram uma delas, pelo visto.

Levava o garfo a boca quando uma nova pergunta cortou o ar.

— Você o faz feliz?

Zoro parou e devolveu o olhar sério do irmão Vinsmoke. Ao lado dele, Sora sorria de lábios fechados, parecendo distraída ao ajeitar as flores azuis no bonito vaso lilás que também ganhou de presente de Zoro. O vaso e as flores faziam um belo conjunto.

— Somente Sanji pode responder isso e não irei responder por ele. As únicas certezas que posso dar é que eu o amo e faço o que posso para garantir seu conforto. Não somos perfeitos, mas ninguém é.

A seguir ele ergueu o garfo e enfiou uma grande porção de macarronada encoberta de molho apimentado na boca. Mal tentou mastigar e lágrimas involuntárias se formaram no canto de seus olhos. Fechou os olhos tentando decidir rápido se mastigava, engolia de vez ou simplesmente cuspia tudo.

E, _merda_ , sua boca ardia como o inferno!


	2. As 6 provas (de paciência) de Roronoa Zoro – Parte 1

Era seu quinto copo d’água, mas Zoro ainda sentia sua boca queimar. Já tinha escovado os dentes e gargarejado com enxaguante bucal sabor melão, mas o sabor forte da pimenta ainda permanecia em cada canto de sua língua. Ele tinha plena certeza que se pudesse provar lava recém saída de um vulcão sem ser corroído até os ossos no processo, teria sentido esse exato sabor pungente e ardido. Será que Sasuke se sentia assim quando soltava _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ durantes as lutas? Não era surpreendente, então, que vivesse com a cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Olhou para seu reflexo suado no espelho, sentindo-se um pouco como uma sujeira indesejada em meio ao ambiente resplandecente do banheiro muito limpo. (Teria Sora compulsão por fazer tudo refletir limpeza?) Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia ter feito questão de terminar de comer o conteúdo no prato, só para não ferir os sentimentos culinários de Sora. Mesmo sentindo a pele transpirar e a boca quente, Zoro engoliu tudo. Depois, inventou uma desculpa qualquer e correu para o banheiro, felizmente acertando a porta logo de primeira.

A suas costas, a porta se abriu e Sanji entrou no banheiro também. Encararam-se pelo espelho, Sanji com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Zoro com o cenho franzido.

— Soube que você adorou o toque apimentado que Ichiji deu em seu prato. — sorriu ele, fechando a porta atrás de si. — Como está a boca?

— Ardida. — franziu ainda mais o cenho quando Sanji riu baixo. Por que é que _ele_ quem tinha que sofrer naquela relação mesmo?

— Certo, certo. Venha aqui — disse Sanji dando um puxãozinho em seu ombro para que ele virasse e ficasse de frente para o loiro. — Você tomou algo pra cortar o efeito? Aquele molho é realmente forte, pois é feito com pimentas especiais cultivadas por um tio meu.

Zoro teve certeza que esse cultivo ocorria aos pés de um vulcão ainda ativo.

— Tomei água, escovei os dentes e usei enxaguante bucal.

— A água não ajuda, mas os outros dois devem ajudar a diminuir a sensação de ardência já que limpam. — deslizou a mão do ombro dele até a nuca, enquanto que com a outra, deslizava o polegar sobre o lábio inferior do Roronoa. — Mas tem algo que é mais efetivo do que esses métodos...

Avaliando a expressão do homem próximo a si, Zoro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E o que seria?

Sanji sorriu travesso.

— Leite.

A resposta intrigou Zoro, que imaginou significados nada pudicos sobre ela. Porém, diferendo do esperado, Sanji contornou mansamente os lábios dele com os seus num beijo simples, antes de avançar para um beijo de língua. A primeira coisa que Zoro percebeu foi o sabor adocicado presente na boca em contato com a sua. O sabor lhe pareceu nostálgico, provavelmente de algo que gostava durante a infância, mas não lembrava do que exatamente. E o segundo detalhe que percebeu foi a balinha mastigável que lhe foi empurrada pela língua do outro de modo casual, como se fizessem isso sempre.

Ah, então era de uma balinha de leite que ele estava falando? É, Zoro deveria ter suspeitado que Sanji não faria uma proposta de boquete no banheiro de sua mãe.

— Um copo de leite seria melhor, mas essa balinha serve por hoje. — disse Sanji se afastando, lambendo os lábios, aparentemente sem suspeitar das ideias do noivo. — Ah, e vou ajudar minha mãe a preparar o jantar, então você ficará por sua conta e risco durante o resto da tarde. Mas não se preocupe, meus irmãos são fáceis de serem dobrados. Só precisa encontrar algum ponto em comum entre vocês.

Zoro deslizou a balinha por todos os cantos de sua boca, por garantia, antes de terminar de mastigar e engolir.

— É Sora quem vai cozinhar? Mas não é ela a aniversariante?

— Ela gosta muito da culinária dela e sempre faz a própria comida no aniversário. E claro, porque ela quer se gabar para você também. — aproximou-se do espelho para ajeitar a franja e verificar se havia algum pelo fora de lugar de sua sobrancelha visível. Ele era bastante asseado com a própria aparência. Era um estilista de renome, afinal. — Ela só permite que eu ou Reiju a ajude, pois os outros não cozinham bem o suficiente para seu paladar apurado.

Posicionando-se atrás do loiro, Zoro apoiou as mãos na cintura dele e encostou o queixo no ombro esquerdo, observando a imagem de ambos no espelho amplo. Formavam um interessante par.

— Qual o problema com seus irmãos?

Um curto momento de silêncio se passou.

— Eles não são tão ruins, só são muitos preocupados comigo. Sou o caçula. — Sanji suspirou. — E também porque...

Uma batida na porta chamou-lhes a atenção. Logo a voz de Yonji foi ouvida por ambos.

— Sanji? Mamãe está perguntando o que o seu namorado quer como lanche.

A frase foi dita com tanto desgosto que quem se irritou dessa vez nem foi Zoro e sim Sanji.

— A merda do meu namorado tem nome, sabe, Yonji?!

Zoro deveria ficar feliz com aquela... defesa? Parecia mais que estava sendo xingado pelo próprio noivo. Afastou-se do loiro para cruzar os braços e apoiar o cóccix na lateral da pia de mármore branco. A discussão continuava mesmo com a porta fechada.

— Então você admite que ele é um merda? Está com ele aí dentro? O que estão fazendo? — ecoou a voz de Yonji pela porta de madeira novamente. De repente, a maçaneta se moveu e a porta se abriu sem dificuldade alguma. Quer dizer, nada além da perna de Sanji que empurrou a porta de volta antes que ela abrisse o suficiente para uma pessoa passar.

— Que diabos, Yonji! Não tá vendo que está ocupado?! Sai daqui seu intruso da porra! — reclamou irritado, empurrando a porta até ouvir o trinco da maçaneta estalar, indicando que encaixou no local indicado. — E só eu posso chamar Zoro de merda, entendeu?

— Cacete, você acertou minha cara!

— Você mereceu. Agora vá avisá-la que vou daqui a pouco. — retorquiu mais recomposto, olhando na direção de Zoro com um sorriso descontraído e um brilho malicioso no olhar, como se não tivesse ocorrido gritaria alguma há poucos segundos. — Ainda bem que não estávamos em posições comprometedoras, não é mesmo?

Como Zoro apenas o encarou sem entender, Sanji continuou.

— Sei bem o que te passou pela sua cabeça de musgo quando te falei do leite.

— Ah.

É, ele lhe conhecia até bem demais.

— Mais tarde te recompenso por toda idiotice que tenha que presenciar nessa casa. Se você conseguir se comportar, é claro. Não quero confusão no dia do aniversário da minha mãe. Até deixo você escolher como vai querer essa recompensa.

— Como eu quiser, é? Não me esquecerei dessas palavras. Agora vá lá pra sua mãe, Naruto.

— Quê?

— Uh, digo, cozinheiro metido a besta.

— Certo... — Sanji estreitou os olhos para ele, mas não questionou mais. — Bem, vou indo antes que Yonji volte a perturbar.

Imitando o movimento do loiro, Zoro se pôs a andar em direção a porta também.

— E não vai me perguntar o que quero para o lanche?

Sanji sorriu e abriu a porta.

— Eu sei o que você gosta de comer. — Zoro quase o prensou na parede naquele instante só pelo tom malicioso usado na frase de duplo sentido. Mas possivelmente pressentindo suas intenções, Sanji esquivou-se de suas mãos. — Pra quê a pressa? Mais tarde teremos tempo para... Espera aí! Com a escova de quem você escovou os dentes?

* * *

Deixado na sala em presença dos irmãos de Sanji, Zoro teve a curiosa sensação de ter sido abandonado diante uma armadilha. Ele não era bom em dar sorrisos falsos ou engatar conversas desinteressadas em nome da cordialidade, principalmente quando as pessoas envolvidas nem disfarçavam o desagrado nas feições. A única coisa que sua avó tinha incutido nele era o modo respeitoso com que devia se dirigir as senhoras, apenas isso.

No entanto, agora tinha um motivo a mais para não provocar cenas desagradáveis e faria um esforcinho extra para evitá-las.

Pensou em ocupar uma das vagas no pequeno sofá lateral, mas antes deu uma avaliada nos companheiros de ambiente. Ligeiramente desconfortável por ter tantos olhares incisivos sobre si e quase rosnando de volta por puro reflexo, Zoro virou-se para procurar um lugar onde pudesse ficar em paz sem mandar todo mundo ir a merda. Porém, uma mão segurou seu ombro antes que pudesse dar um passo fora da sala.

— Oi, Zoro. Irei apresentar a casa a você. — disse Reiju, olhando diretamente para ele pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

Ela usava o cabelo curto um pouco acima do ombro e deixava uma franja longa cobrir parte de seu rosto. Trajava um vestidinho azul escuro que era ao mesmo tempo delicado e confortável. Reiju tomou a dianteira, seguindo pelo corredor sem verificar se estava sendo seguida ou não, mas é claro que Zoro logo a acompanhou. Ele sentia que acabaria iniciando uma briga ou uma discussão com a tensão no ar da sala.

Reiju mostrou cômodo por cômodo contando algumas curiosidades sobre a infância deles e acidentes da adolescência, presumindo que Zoro tivesse alguma curiosidade a cerca disso. À medida que relembrava momentos nostálgicos, sua expressão tornou-se tão gentil quanto a de Sora. Percebia-se de longe a similaridade entre elas, apesar de Reiju possuir uma agudez no olhar que diferia da mãe. Zoro, inclusive, percebeu que era estudado discretamente enquanto avançavam pela casa.

Pararam no corredor principal do andar de cima diante um mural de fotos da família. Todas as fotos eram protegidas por porta-retratos de moldura marrom e estavam organizadas formando o desenho de um grande coração, quase tomando a altura inteira da parede. Numa das fotos viu os cinco irmãos Vinsmoke cobertos de lama — parecia ter sido um dia de chuva — posando sorridentes para a câmera. Noutra foto, Sora e um Yonji de doze anos socavam um dinossauro inflável. Em outra, Reiju estava cercada por uns vinte gatos de cores diversas numa pracinha.

Reiju apontou para a foto onde era possível identificar um pequeno Sanji vestido de caubói dançando ao lado de um aquário no chão.

— Lembro que nesse dia estava quente como o inferno e em sua inocência infantil, Sanji disse que iria fazer a dança da chuva para nos refrescar. — ela deu um sorriso doce. — Nossa mãe nunca pronunciou em voz alta, mas sabemos há muito tempo que ele é o filho preferido. E, bem, também amamos muito nosso irmão mais novo.

Só então Zoro notou que a maioria das fotos na parede continham Sanji como foco. Sora não era muito boa em disfarçar sua preferência, percebeu. E também não havia fotos onde houvesse uma figura paterna, salvo uma foto onde aparecia um homem borrado por trás de Niji e Ichiji num cenário que parecia ser de aniversário. Zoro conseguiu identificar as figuras do avô e uma avó, além de alguns tios e primos, mas nem sinal do pai.

— O pai de vocês não gosta de tirar fotos?

O rosto de Reiju ficou estranhamente vago antes de assumir uma expressão melancólica.

— Ele partiu quando eu tinha oito anos e os meninos, seis.

— Hm. — Zoro respondeu de modo automático.

Será que tinha tocado numa lembrança difícil? Mas como adivinharia que o homem estava morto? Deveria ter suspeitado pela falta de menção dele por parte de Sanji...

Para mudar de assunto — não saberia como agir caso Reiju, de repente, começasse a chorar por causa disso — apontou para a primeira foto que lhe chamou a atenção.

— Quem é aquele?

Um novo sorriso divertido brotou nos lábios da mulher quando ela focalizou a foto indicada.

— Ah! Lembro bem dessa época. Sanji estava passando por uma fase rebelde e quis se diferenciar o máximo que podia do resto de nós. Então ele pintou os cabelos de preto, começou a fumar e tentou beber escondido da garrafa de gim da mamãe. Começou a usar só roupas pretas, para desgosto de Niji, e arranjou o primeiro namorado. Mamãe só faltava perder os cabelos de tanto reclamar do cheiro da maconha e de repetir a importância do uso da camisinha caso decidissem explorar seus corpos.

Quando Reiju virou para observar qual expressão ele exibia, deparou-se com um Zoro de olhos arregalados parecendo não acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Ele se aproximou da foto e verificou o máximo de detalhes que conseguiu na imagem que estava um pouco desbotada. O brilho revoltado no olhar, a franja escura sobre um dos olhos dando um ar dramático, a expressão de quem quer ver o mundo em chamas, as roupas escuras ecoando seu possível futuro obscuro. Era como estar vendo a foto de um jovem Sasuke com sobrancelhas enroladinhas.

A risada curta de Reiju lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

— Pelo nível da sua surpresa, imagino que Sanji não tenha contado sobre o passado rebelde.

Zoro pigarreou e se afastou da parede. Felizmente não disse em voz alta os seus pensamentos, senão tinha certeza que Reiju teria uma imagem enganosa dele. Talvez até achasse, erroneamente, que ele era otaku de anime de ninjas. Algo que ele nunca seria, claro.

— É, ele não me disse. — e nem teria acreditado caso não tivesse visto a prova com os próprios olhos. O atual Sanji sofisticado não dava sinais de ter sido um adolescente difícil. Não que isso o tornasse menos interessante. Era impossível Sanji deixar de ser interessante aos seus olhos.

Reiju conferiu as horas no celular, acrescentando em seguida:

— Já está perto da hora do lanche e nessa casa os horários das refeições são seguidos religiosamente. Vamos continuar.

Eles, então, desceram para o térreo, onde ela terminou de mostrar um escritório cheio de pinturas feitas por Niji na adolescência — que eram realmente incríveis, vale constar — e um cômodo atrás que funcionava como uma academia caseira ou por vezes como estúdio de artes. Depois saíram para ver o pequeno pomar que havia na parte externa aos fundos da casa e seguiram por uma estradinha de pedras que levava ao jardim lateral. Ao passarem por uma casinha de cachorro bem conservada e sem falhas na pintura, mas vazia, Reiju franziu as sobrancelhas parecendo intrigada. Sem ter comentários a fazer, Zoro não deu importância ao fato.

Em certo ponto, após um banco de mármore branco, a estradinha se bifurcava: uma das pontas guiava até a porta-dupla de vidro que era a entrada externa para a sala de estar, enquanto que a outra ponta ia até a beirada de um laguinho artificial de bom tamanho coberto de nenúfares. Aquela parte em especial do jardim parecia ter saído direto do sonho de algum artista impressionista.

Eles pararam a beira do laguinho e Zoro respirou fundo do ar úmido e fresco proporcionado pela água e pelas duas árvores frondosas dos arredores. Seu pequeno passeio pela casa onde Sanji cresceu foi consideravelmente tranquilo e sem pegadinhas inesperadas como a da pimenta.

Foi tudo tão tranquilo que começou a achar que toda a preocupação de Sanji não passava de alguma paranoia familiar. Afinal, eram todos adultos ali, não havia motivos para não se comportarem de acordo com suas idades.

— Sabe, você parece ser uma pessoa decente, Zoro. — comentou ela, ofertando um sorriso amigável. Uma folha levada pelo vento prendeu-se em seus cabelos e ela a retirou sem pressa. — E digo isso tendo como base os outros namorados e namoradas que ele trouxe aqui antes. No entanto, você foi o primeiro que Sanji relutou tanto em trazer. Nossa mãe precisou fazer um pouco de chantagem emocional para você estar aqui hoje.

Algo se moveu dentro da água e Zoro olhou sem muita atenção para os peixinhos laranjas que nadavam tranquilos rente à superfície da água cristalina. Ele sabia não ser o primeiro a ser levado ali, algo em Sanji sempre lhe dera a impressão dele ter sido um belo Don Juan quando mais novo, mas era o primeiro que demorou tanto a ser levado? Será que todos tinham passado pelos testes dos irmãos Vinsmoke? Isso é, caso esses testes de fato existissem...

Zoro cogitava perguntar mais sobre o tema, mas interrompeu-se ao achar ter ouvido um rosnado baixo vindo de trás de si. Virou o rosto apenas a tempo de ver um cão imenso de pelagem preta e cinza correr a toda velocidade em sua direção, enquanto rosnava perigosamente. Quando deu por si, estava caindo dentro do laguinho graças ao impacto das patas do cachorro em suas costas.

Risadas explodiram ali perto no momento em que Zoro se ergueu completamente encharcado e com flores de lótus penduras pela roupa. Tanto ele quanto Reiju dardejaram com o olhar na direção dos dois irmãos que riam sem controle: Niji, o irmão de óculos de nadador, e Yonji, o irmão musculoso de regata. O cão, agachado como se estivesse prestes a atacar, continuava próximo do lago exibindo os dentes e rosnando baixo para a única pessoa que não era um membro da família Vinsmoke.

Com a paciência chegando quase ao fim de modo súbito, Zoro deu apenas um olhar muito severo ao cão enquanto saía de dentro do lago e jogava de volta a planta que ficara em seu braço. O olhar, porém, foi tão implacável na censura de comportamento que o imenso cão se sentou de modo repentino e abaixou as orelhas num semblante tão obediente que nem parecia o mesmo que acabara de lhe jogar dentro do lago. Ou talvez tenha sido o “Quieto” que ele disse num tom baixo e grave para o cão que o fez reagir tão submisso, claramente reconhecendo seu lugar.

As risadas de Niji e Yonji começaram a morrer quando perceberam a inesperada cena. Pouco depois Sora e Sanji apareceram pela porta de vidro, alvoroçados e enxugando as mãos em toalhinhas brancas.

— Quem foi o maldito que soltou Demônio?! Ele odeia visitas! Se Zoro for mordido, eu irei pessoalmente... — Sanji parou e também mirou surpreso o cão que estava sentado ao lado de Zoro sem fazer o menor ruído ou mostrar os dentes. — ... Ele está quieto?

Todos os Vinsmoke presentes — Ichiji tinha ido momentos antes para o escritório e de lá não saiu — adotaram expressões similares de espanto. A primeira a se recompor foi Sora que, é claro, mandou Yonji ceder algumas roupas ao Roronoa já que possuíam semelhanças físicas.

Ainda aturdido pelo que via, Yonji apenas assentiu sem pronunciar uma palavra.

— Demônio só obedece plenamente Ichiji, então você realizou um verdadeiro feito aqui, Zoro. — comentou Sora quando Zoro passou por ela para entrar na casa.

Zoro franziu o cenho. O nome do cachorro era realmente “Demônio”?


	3. As 6 provas (de paciência) de Roronoa Zoro – Parte 2

Quando Zoro saiu do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura, não viu nem sombra de suas roupas anteriores. Lembrou-se então que como estavam encharcadas, Sora informou que iria colocá-las na máquina de lavar e mais tarde, na hora de ir embora, elas estariam secas. Sobre a cama do quarto estavam roupas provisórias emprestadas por Yonji e uma cueca novinha que foi comprada num estabelecimento nas proximidades.

Sem pensar muito Zoro vestiu a cueca, a camiseta preta de textura estranha e a calça de estampa feia. Somente parou para analisar o problema em seu visual quando deu uma olhada em seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. A camisa estava extremamente justa no corpo e possuía textura estranha por sua frente ser inteira de tela preta, o que acabava por torná-la transparente. Zoro conseguia ver seus próprios mamilos com facilidade, era quase como se não estivesse usando camiseta. Já a calça de tecido tinha estampa de zebra, sendo que nas partes que deveriam ter a cor branca, na verdade exibia um curioso tom lilás. E ainda era calça boca de sino.

Zoro estava se sentindo como um cafetão fajuto de filme B. Um cafetão muito mal vestido, por sinal. Ou talvez um dançarino de boate, do tipo que tirava peça por peça até ficar apenas com um tapa-sexo. Ou quem sabe um bartender que usa roupas justas para as pessoas que vierem ao balcão do bar terem algo de bom para apreciar visualmente.

A porta do quarto de abriu e Yonji o cumprimentou num desinteresse tão falso que combinava muito bem com as vestimentas novas de Zoro.

— Vejo que já está vestido. — disse sem se demorar ao olhá-lo dos pés à cabeça. — Tem alguma reclamação a fazer?

Naquele momento Zoro teve certeza que aquele era o irmão Vinsmoke mais infantil.

— Não. — respondeu Zoro, sendo tão cara de pau quanto o outro. — Estava com um pouco de calor com a outra roupa, agora não estou mais.

Yonji abriu a boca como se fosse responder, mas as palavras lhe fugiram. Zoro não esperou que ele se recuperasse, passando pelo corpo chocado de Yonji e indo em direção as escadas já estando mais psicologicamente preparado para enfrentar o próximo teste de paciência. Tinha duvidado por um momento da existência dos testes sem noção, mas a queda no laguinho lhe fez adotar uma posição mais competitiva. Se eles queriam jogar, não seria Zoro a recusar o convite.

Estava confiante, sim, de que aguentaria qualquer provação que viesse pela frente, mas não podia negar que ficou um tanto constrangido quando, ao adentrar a cozinha, recebeu a atenção total das pessoas no cômodo. Niji e Reiju estavam sentados lado a lado na parte mais longa da mesa de seis cadeiras, enquanto Sora sentava numa das pontas. Ichiji não estava presente.

Sanji era o mais perto da porta e novamente estava disfarçando muito mal a risada que tentava segurar. Zoro bufou e decidiu que o melhor a fazer era ignorá-lo.

— De que fundo do baú tiraram essa roupa? — Reiju questionou perplexa, batendo com a mão aberta sobre a mesa. A sua expressão estava bastante consternada, como se a simples visão das vestimentas de Zoro lhe ofendessem. — Vai me dizer que só tinha essa disponível?!

Yonji passou por Zoro e entrou na cozinha, dando de ombros. Nada em seu semblante transmitia um pingo de arrependimento de seus atos.

— É que houve um terrível problema com traças uns meses atrás. Restou pouca roupa minha aqui, o resto está no meu flat.

Reiju não pareceu acreditar muito em suas palavras e nem disfarçou o revirar de olhos que deu. Ao lado dela Niji olhava fixamente para o tecido transparente do peito do Roronoa, concentradíssimo em sua análise. Na ponta da mesa Sora parecia dividida entre controlar a risadinha que escapava de seus lábios e olhar repreensivamente para o filho mentiroso. Mas a reação que mais irritava Zoro era a de seu próprio noivo que tinha se aproximado para comentar risonho:

— Essa roupa, uh, valoriza seus atributos... Especialmente essa calça boca de sino. Acho que vou tirar uma foto para usar como fundo de tela do celular, que acha?

Fingindo acercar seu rosto do rosto de Sanji para lhe dar um selinho, Zoro aproveitou para falar em voz baixa:

— Se divertindo? Aproveite, pois quando chegarmos em casa será a minha vez de me divertir.

Sanji engoliu em seco, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seus braços graças ao tom baixo próximo a si. Era incrível que, mesmo com aquela roupa do século passado, Zoro conseguia ser muito atrativo.

— Nada mais justo. — disse, deslizando o dedo despreocupadamente sobre as linhas do peitoral do outro. — Mas seja criativo, Zoro, pois a noite é longa e faz tempo que não ficamos a sós.

Alguém pigarreou desconfortável. Quando ambos olharam para a mesa, viram Sora apontado para uma travessa de vidro repleta com bolinhos _madeleine_ frescos e dourados. O cheiro amanteigado fisgou Zoro assim que chegou mais perto da mesa.

— Tomei a liberdade de servir um pouco de café para você, Zoro. Mas se preferir, temos chá também. E suco. — Sora pôs uma xícara branca na frente dele e indicou que sentasse na cadeira.

— Fico com o café.

Sanji acomodou-se na cadeira ao seu lado, abocanhando um dos bolinhos antes mesmo que Zoro tivesse chance de esticar a mão para pegar um. Permaneceram sentados à mesa enquanto desfrutavam de uma conversa leve e dos bolinhos macios em formato de concha.

Zoro surpreendeu-se com a falta de comentários mais sarcásticos por parte dos irmãos de Sanji. Ao invés disso, ele só precisou segurar a vontade de sorrir sempre que Sora estapeava a mão de Yonji quando este queria pegar mais bolinhos do que deveria, e aguentar o olhar insistente que Niji lançava vez ou outra para seu peito. Em certo momento quase cobriu seus mamilos inconscientemente de tão tenaz que era o olhar. Refreou-se no último instante, porque era de certa forma ridículo sentir-se tímido assim.

Quando o momento do lanche acabou, todos foram para a sala onde afastaram o sofá maior para se ter mais espaço no chão e Niji foi buscar jogos de tabuleiro e baralhos que estavam guardados em algum lugar do quarto antigo que Sanji dividia com Yonji. Tinha sido ideia de Sora, pois, segundo ela, esses jogos não eletrônicos ajudavam a estreitar laços. Zoro não compartilhava dessa opinião, principalmente por sempre acontecer brigas quando resolvia jogar com os amigos, mas assentiu quieto. Não iria contrariar a aniversariante.

— Então, que truque você usou? — perguntou Yonji quando Sanji subiu pra ajudar na procura, já que Niji estava demorando demais.

Ele estava de pé, encostado na lateral da porta de vidro totalmente aberta. Assistia com um desgosto bem claro o cão-lobo, chamado carinhosamente de Demônio, se deitar às costas de Zoro, que por sua vez estava sentado no chão com as pernas entrecruzadas. O cão abanava o rabo sempre que Zoro olhava pra ele.

— Truque?

Deitada no sofá, Reiju revirou os olhos enquanto dedilhava no celular.

— Ele está achando que você, em segredo, é alguma espécie de encantador de cães. Você anda assistindo muito canal duvidoso no Youtube, Yonji.

A suposição era tão ridícula que Zoro não soube nem o que responder. Yonji achava que ele tinha hipnotizado Demônio? Isso sim era fantasiar.

— Eu não fiz coisa alguma com o seu cachorro.

Yonji não se convenceu.

— E como explica que ele esteja virando a barriga para que você coce? Ele nunca fez isso pra ninguém mais além de Ichiji e nossa mãe! Você fez alguma coisa sim! Deu drogas a ele?

A última pergunta fez Zoro piscar em incredulidade. Será que ele ainda lembrava que Zoro era policial? Ou será que ninguém tinha informado sobre sua profissão ao clone número 3 de Sanji? Usando até a última gota de sua paciência, Zoro fez questão de ignorar a questão final.

— Animais sentem o medo. Talvez ele sinta o medo que você tem dele e por isso não te respeita. — Yonji não pareceu gostar nem um pouco dessa resposta, ou talvez não tivesse gostado do sorriso petulante do Roronoa.

Felizmente, Sanji voltou nesse momento, trazendo uma caixa antiga de Banco Imobiliário debaixo do braço, e evitou que a conversa se prolongasse mais. Atrás dele vinha Niji trazendo uma pilha de outros jogos e também alguns baralhos sortidos. Todos, inclusive Sora e Ichiji, começaram a se acomodar no chão, de modo a formar algo que lembrava um círculo, mas Zoro logo viu um problema. O jogo permitia que seis pessoas jogassem, mas ali havia sete.

— Quem irá ficar de fora?

Os membros da família Vinsmoke o encararam como se ele fosse maluco.

— Ninguém ficará de fora. — disse Niji.

A expressão de Zoro devia estar transmitindo suas dúvidas, pois Sanji acrescentou depois:

— Ah, certo. Você não sabe. Não jogamos o Banco Imobiliário normal... — para explicar melhor do que falava, Sanji abriu a caixa do jogo e estendeu o tabuleiro no meio do círculo. — Essa é uma versão editada por nós e dá para até 12 pessoas jogarem.

Ao invés do clássico tabuleiro que era apenas um quadrado com apenas uma rota possível, este tabuleiro se desdobrava em várias extensões onde Zoro percebeu ter muitos lotes extras e diversas rotas. Havia museus, portos, parque arqueológico, uma rota inteiramente negra que Zoro não entendeu do que se tratava e várias coisas mais. Na parte do dinheiro além das clássicas notas, tinha também cartas de barras de ouro e de venda de órgãos.

— Vocês adicionaram coisas bem diferentes aqui...

Sanji sorriu orgulhoso, provavelmente achando que era um elogio.

— E fizemos tudo isso quando tínhamos 13 anos!

Junto com tudo isso vinha um caderninho consideravelmente grosso onde estavam anotadas todas as novas regras adicionadas a essa versão do jogo.

— Não se preocupe com as regras, explicaremos à medida que formos jogando. — continuou ele, enquanto pegava para si um dos peões estilizados com a aparência de astros de Hollywood. Havia alguns com aparência de mafiosos, mas Zoro nem se deu o trabalho de perguntar. Depois Sanji acrescentou num sussurro — E só uma coisa, preste atenção nas jogadas da minha mãe. Ela não tem pena de quem está começando.

Zoro bufou e escolheu um peão aleatório. Era o de uma mulher de lábios cheios e quando olhou debaixo da base reta do peão, leu o nome “Angelina” escrito numa bela letra cursiva. Não fazia ideia de quem era a tal, mas não se importou. Posicionou o peão na casa do início e esperou Niji e Yonji pararem de brigar sobre quem ficava com o peão de “Keanu Reeves”. Esse Zoro já tinha ouvido falar. Não era ele que tinha uma banda country?

De qualquer modo, a expectativa de tempo que Zoro tinha para essa partida de Banco Imobiliário era de no mínimo duas horas, já que havia tanto acréscimo. Mas, para sua surpresa, a partida acabou em meros 35 minutos. Ele olhou embasbacado para a mão de Sora cheia de dinheiro e os cartões de propriedades presos debaixo da perna dela. Como tinham perdido tão rápido para uma única pessoa? E o pior, todo mundo da roda ficou sem algum de seus órgãos, pois os vendeu no mercado clandestino tentando conseguir dinheiro para tentar retomar seu lugar no jogo.

— Eu te avisei. — relembrou Sanji que ria de sua expressão consternada. — Ela sabe as regras de cor e foi quem deu a ideia do mercado clandestino.

Zoro olhou novamente para a mulher de rosto angelical. Como as aparências enganavam! Eles ainda jogaram mais uma rodada antes dela e Sanji precisarem ir para a cozinha iniciar os preparativos para o jantar. Obviamente ela venceu de novo, sem demonstrar piedade ao fazer todos falirem outra vez. Quando ela saiu, os irmãos de Sanji rearranjaram seus lugares ao redor do tabuleiro modificado.

— Agora sim começa a verdadeira disputa! — Yonji comentou entusiasmado e com um sorriso feroz nos lábios. Aparentemente a saída de cena da mãe tinha aumentado suas chances de vencer.

Ichiji foi o próximo a se levantar e ir se acomodar na poltrona ali perto, puxando um livro qualquer da rack. Não indicou sinal de que voltaria para o jogo, então Niji começou a dividir o dinheiro e os itens iniciais para cada jogador que tinha permanecido no chão. Demônio cochilava com a cabeça apoiada numa das coxas de Zoro e Yonji lançava um olhar desconfiado para essa demonstração de carinho.

A partida começou como as outras duas, lenta e com muitas possibilidades de escolhas. Um pouco mais acostumado com as regras, apesar de não saber todas, Zoro estava conseguindo se manter mais tempo com dinheiro e seus órgãos intactos. Porém, apesar de seu empenho e do esforço óbvio de Yonji, quem ganhou a terceira partida foi Reiju.

— Você está roubando! — Yonji acusou com as sobrancelhas unidas.

A irmã deu de ombros e se abanou com as muitas notas de dinheiro do jogo que tinha conseguido durante a rodada, não deixando de sorrir zombeteira por um minuto.

— A essa altura da vida e você ainda não aprendeu a perder, Yonji. Você só não reclama na frente da mamãe porque tem medo dela.

Yonji grunhiu irritado.

— Isso não é verdade!

Zoro assistia as provocações deles, enquanto fazia um carinho ocasional na cabeça do cachorro em seu colo. Niji organizava o todos os acessórios do Banco Imobiliário e devolvia tudo a seu respectivo lugar quando parou o que fazia para tirar os óculos de nadador e pingar nos olhos um colírio que resgatou do bolso.

Nesse breve instante Zoro pôde perceber que o tom de azul dos olhos dele era ligeiramente diferente dos irmãos. Os de Niji eram de um incomum tom de azul acinzentado que, embora não fosse intenso como o azul cerúleo do restante, tinha seu próprio charme.

— Você é cegueta?

Niji piscou surpreso pela falta de tato da pergunta, mas em seguida estreitou os olhos para Zoro.

— Minha visão é perfeita, ouviu? Per-fei-ta! Nunca precisei usar lente com grau algum.

— Então por que usa essa coisa o tempo todo? — indagou apontando para os óculos de nadador que estavam na testa dele nesse momento.

Niji fez uma careta.

— Isso é para proteger meus olhos. Eu sou um artista e os meus olhos são fundamentais para isso. Sem eles eu não conseguiriam tirar exímias fotos ou fazer belos quadros.

Zoro não fazia ideia do que significava exímio, mas pelo tom convencido do outro julgou ser algo bem incrível.

— Hm, é um desperdício. São olhos bonitos.

Niji abriu a boca pronto para retrucar, mas quando compreendeu as palavras acabou fechando-a sem falar coisa alguma. Um ligeiro tom rosado coloriu suas bochechas depois que ele pigarreou e voltou a arrumar o Banco Imobiliário na caixa. Ele não respondeu o elogio, nem sequer sabia se o outro estava realmente esperando por uma resposta, mas não voltou a colocar os óculos de nadador. Em vez disso, guardou-os no bolso de sua bermuda.

Depois do jogo ser guardado, eles jogaram algumas pequenas partidas de Uno vapt-vupt — que consistia em jogadas de 2 segundos e quem errasse algo ou não fosse rápido o suficiente precisava falar algo vergonhoso de sua vida — e quando cansaram se dividiram em duplas para jogar truco, que era outro jogo rápido. As duplas formadas eram Reiju e Yonji contra Zoro e Niji.

Dessa vez Ichiji se aproximou para fazer o papel de embaralhador e distribuidor de cartas, para não ter risco de alguém roubar nas jogadas. Nas partidas anteriores de Uno ele tinha ficado observando ao longe as curiosas confidências vergonhosas dadas pelo quarteto. Apesar de não expressar, tinha achado divertido o modo como o noivo de Sanji estava tão entrosado com os seus irmãos.

— Que merda! Vou ter que repetir quantas vezes? A carta que você jogou é mais fraca do que a que eles jogaram! Desse jeito a gente vai perder! — Niji rangeu os dentes quando Zoro não pareceu muito afetado por suas reclamações. — Está me ouvindo?!

Zoro estalou com a língua, olhando confuso para as três cartas que estavam em sua mão. Aquele jogo era tão difícil!

— Essas malditas cartas são todas parecidas.

— Elas têm símbolos e números diferentes! Você tem neurônios a menos seu idiota musculoso? — ele reclamou agarrando a gola da camisa de Zoro e o forçando a virar em sua direção. — Já te expliquei CINCO vezes como é a sequência de valores. Por acaso você está fazendo isso de propósito?

A briga era tão similar com as que Zoro tinha diariamente com Sanji que, antes que se desse conta estava inclinando a cabeça para calá-lo com um beijo. Felizmente, antes da desgraça se concretizar Sanji reapareceu da cozinha assobiando e trazendo uma toalhinha no ombro. Toalha essa que foi jogada de imediato na cara de Zoro quando seu cérebro interpretou a cena que via.

Zoro e Niji ficaram congelados na posição em que estavam, o primeiro sem acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer e o segundo ruborizado até a raiz dos cabelos. Sanji se aproximou em passadas fortes e sentou-se entre eles, forçando-os a se afastar de um jeito ou de outro. Uma expressão nada amigável no rosto quando perguntou:

— Vamos trocar de duplas? Vocês parecem estar se divertindo bastante, quero jogar também.

Conhecendo bem seu noivo Zoro nem tentou se explicar, pois sabia que Sanji não gostava de ter discussões de relacionamento na frente dos outros, muito menos se fosse a própria família. Então ele apenas ficou parado sentindo a mão que apertava sua coxa de forma possessiva, sem reclamar. Zoro não se preocupou com o bem-estar de sua coxa, ela já tinha aguentado maiores intensidades vindas de Sanji antes, mas a calça com estampa de zebra não parecia igualmente resistente.

— Mas você não estava ajudando na cozinha? — Yonji quis saber, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Mas ele nem precisou responder, pois Reiju ergueu a mão, ficando de pé em seguida.

— Irei ajudá-la por enquanto para você poder se divertir também. Niji você fica com esse troglodita aqui. — disse apontando para Yonji. — Cuidado, ele ainda fica terrivelmente magoado quando perde.

Yonji estirou o dedo médio para ela. Agora sentando ao lado dele, Niji riu abertamente parecendo recuperado do constrangimento de minutos atrás.

— Cara, você precisa trabalhar esse seu lado infantil...

— Cala a boca, Niji. Você é o único que não pode me falar isso.

Sanji revirou os olhos. — Vocês dois são infantis, agora vamos começar logo com esse jogo.

Embaralhando habilmente e depois distribuindo as cartas para cada um, Ichiji assistiu com olhos atentos os movimentos das duplas. Dessa vez, Zoro não ficou perdendo pontos de graça, pois Sanji jogava pelos dois. Pouco tempo depois Sanji e Zoro saíram vitoriosos e Yonji jogou as cartas no chão, revoltado.

— Eles estão roubando! Sanji está jogando por ele! — tentou apelar para o juiz, mas Ichiji deu de ombros.

— Eles são uma dupla.

— Quando foi comigo você me denunciou!

Ichiji o repreendeu com o olhar.

— Você estava com uma carta escondida dentro da roupa. É completamente diferente.

— E todo mundo sabe que você só estava ganhando antes por causa de Reiju, então não vem reclamar agora. — Sanji franziu o cenho quando viu de soslaio Zoro coçar o peito pela terceira vez desde que tinha chegado ali. — Qual o problema? Tá se coçando como um cachorro com sarna.

— É essa camisa idiota, coça pra caramba.

— Então tire.

Aparentemente era só o que Zoro estava precisando ouvir para tirar aquela camiseta justa e com a frente de tela, pois em um único movimento a tirou do corpo. A atitude atraiu a atenção dos outros e, como se tivesse sido desafiado, Yonji também tirou a regata, mostrando que também possuía um corpo com os músculos bem definidos. Zoro deu um sorriso zombeteiro para o irmão Vinsmoke que era evidentemente o mais competitivo.

— Chega desses jogos de criança! Vamos competir como homens agora.

Sanji bufou. — E o que você pretende agora?

— Não se meta, Sanji. Isso é entre mim e Zoro. — disse Yonji levantando-se. — Te desafio a uma luta de judô. Ou vai se acovardar?

Zoro também se colocou de pé com um sorriso feroz no rosto. Ele não tinha se esquecido da promessa de não causar problemas na casa de Sora, mas se era Yonji quem estava convidando não teria problema, não é? Então ele respondeu depois de estalar o pescoço:

— Só falar onde.

Para surpresa de Zoro ninguém se manifestou contra aquele embate físico. Ao invés de Sanji encher seus ouvidos de reclamações ou de Sora ter aparecido para censurar o filho, ambos foram guiados para a parte da casa onde era uma mistura de estúdio de arte com academia improvisada. Foram entregues judogi para cada um vestir, ajudaram a reorganizar os maiores objetos para os cantos da sala e colocaram um tatame próprio de judô — grande, quadrado e recheado com compensado de espuma para não machucar na queda — no chão.

Se fosse alguém mais atento poderia ter chegado à conclusão de que tudo aquilo tinha sido planejado com bastante antecedência, mas ele só tinha em mente a luta que estava por vir. Voltou para a sala onde ocorreria a luta depois de se trocar no banheiro — ele poderia ter se trocado ali mesmo, mas o olhar insistente de Niji e a carranca de Sanji lhe indicaram que era melhor não fazer isso — e percebeu que lhe tinha sido entregue um obi de cor branca, enquanto que a de Yonji era da cor preta.

Novamente, Ichiji tomou a posição de juiz e ficou fora da área do quadrado para indicar quando alguém fizesse ponto. O restante se reuniu aos arredores para assistir. Até Sora e Reiju pararam o que estavam fazendo na cozinha para assistir também.

Zoro e Yonji se posicionaram um diante do outro e começaram a circular com as mãos prontas para atacar na primeira abertura que um deles desse. Embora estivesse preparado e convencido da vitória, Yonji nem entendeu quando o ataque aconteceu. Veloz como um guepardo Zoro segurou firme no tecido no ombro dele e o desestabilizou com um movimento de pés, fazendo o outro cair de costas no tatame.

— Ippon — informou Ichiji para consternação de Yonji.

— Não valeu! De novo.

Eles se reposicionaram como antes, mas pouco depois Zoro agarrou a frente da roupa de Yonji, ergueu-o no ar e o jogou de costas no chão num baque surdo. Gritos de incentivo diziam para Zoro continuar fazendo bonito, mas ele nem olhou. Estava ocupado demais assistindo a surpresa de Yonji ao se ver caindo tão rápido.

— Ippon.

Yonji se levantou vermelho de raiva e bufando com um touro enfurecido.

— Melhor de três!

Zoro riu soprado. O Vinsmoke não sabia mesmo ser um bom perdedor. Preparou-se para a nova luta e quando o derrubou com agilidade e força, Ichiji anunciou o terceiro Ippon. A luta tinha terminado e Zoro era o ganhador.

Os outros se aproximaram dele para parabenizá-lo e Sora aproveitou para chamar a atenção de todos:

— Espero que depois de se divertiram o bastante, estejam prontos para jantar.

Podia não parecer, mas aquela era uma ordem. O grupo tinha começado a se dirigir para fora do estúdio quando Yonji se manifestou de novo.

— Espera. — ele se aproximou de Zoro e estendeu a mão num, talvez, primeiro gesto amigável. — Preciso admitir que perdi essa disputa de homens e você... Lutou muito bem. Estamos quites.

Zoro apertou a mão dele sem enrolação. Não era do tipo que complicava demais as coisas, então se o outro estava finalizando o problema entre eles, tudo bem. Mas ele não lembrava de ter ficado devendo coisa alguma a Yonji. Depois foi ordenado a ambos que trocassem de roupa e como a de Zoro finalmente tinha ficado seca, ele vestiu-se apropriadamente para o jantar, planejando nunca rever a calça listrada e aquela camiseta que fazia seu peito coçar.

Quando saiu do quarto, viu que Sanji estava a sua espera, batendo um pé de modo ritmado no chão. Os olhos azuis dele encararam os seus, mas o noivo apenas se aproximou e o beijou na boca antes de se virar para sair. Voltaram a se dirigir para a cozinha e surpreendentemente Zoro não se sentia mais um intruso indesejado naquela casa. Ele até sorriu para Sanji, que ia ao seu lado tranquilamente, e inclinou a cabeça para lhe dizer:

— Ouvi você torcendo por mim.

Entretanto, Sanji apenas lhe deu um olhar aborrecido.

— Não era eu. Foi Niji.

Sem saber o que responder ele ficou calado até chegar na cozinha. Sora, toda sorrisos, indicou o lugar de cada um a mesa, onde havia sido acrescentada uma cadeira extra, e serviu o prato de Zoro e de Sanji antes de permitir que os outros pudessem encher os próprios pratos com o caldo encorpado do _Bouillabaisse_. Dentro do caldo havia quantidades generosas de porções de peixe e de camarões, pois chegara aos ouvidos da senhora Vinsmoke que Zoro gostava de frutos do mar.

O jantar transcorreu mais tranquilo do que Zoro esperava. Ao que parecia a grande tempestade já havia passado e os nervos não estavam mais tão inflamados como quando chegara a residência Vinsmoke. Conseguiu atrair até alguns sorrisos, embora a maioria fosse de Niji. Inclusive, toda vez que ele lhe sorria ou fazia um comentário divertido sobre seu desempenho impecável na luta de judô, Zoro recebia um beslicão na coxa dos dedos rápidos de Sanji.

Até mesmo Yonji parecia ter deixado toda a hostilidade para trás e serviu várias taças de um vinho bom e caro para Zoro. No entanto, quando esvaziou a segunda garrafa de vinho, Sora deu um olhar estreito para o filho e ele parou de encher compulsivamente a taça do convidado. Para Zoro, que possuía uma forte tolerância a bebida alcoólicas, a tentativa de embebedá-lo acabou passando despercebido.

O jantar finalizou pouco depois disso e eles foram para a sala conversar mais um tanto enquanto a digestão fazia seu trabalho. Porém, não se tardaram muito mais ali, pois Sanji usou a desculpa de que sairia para trabalhar cedo no dia seguinte. Não era de todo mentira, mas Zoro sabia que ainda era consideravelmente cedo. Sanji não dormia as 21 horas.

A família Vinsmoke se reuniu a porta para se despedir e Zoro assistiu Sanji dando um terno abraço na mãe antes de se virar para irem embora. Até o cachorro tinha vindo se despedir, mas Ichiji segurava sua coleira com uma mão firme para Demônio não tentar ir embora com Zoro.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu os leve a estação? — perguntou Reiju pela segunda vez, pois era a única que tinha levado o carro.

Sanji declinou a oferta com um meneio da cabeça.

— Está uma noite agradável, iremos caminhar um pouco. — explicou-se ele.

A irmã deu ombros.

— Se é o que querem...

— Apareça nos próximos encontros familiares, Zoro. Nossa tia vai gostar de conhecê-lo. — comentou Niji como quem não quer nada, deixando a ideia flutuar entre eles.

Zoro ficou surpreso pelo convite, mas deu um meio sorriso satisfeito. A família de Sanji não era tão terrível quanto ele tinha dado a impressão de ser.

— E vocês podem levar quantos parentes quiserem para nosso casamento também.

Ele fez a sugestão imaginando que não deveria ser difícil incluir algumas pessoas a mais na lista de convidados, já que nem havia tanta gente para ser chamada assim. Apenas alguns amigos e colegas do trabalho, além do núcleo principal da família de Zoro. No entanto, o espanto nas feições de Yonji e Niji o fez repensar se tinha sido uma boa sugestão.

— Espera aí. Vocês estão _noivos_? — Yonji perguntou parecendo bastante sobressaltado. Zoro não entendeu sua surpresa. Sanji não os tinha informado disso?

Ichiji suspirou, escorando-se no cercado de madeira.

— Quão desatentos vocês são? Eles estão usando alianças.

Sora e Reiju apenas sorriram em cumplicidade, provavelmente tendo percebido tudo desde a chegada de Sanji no almoço. Yonji e Niji, por outro lado, tinham sido pegos totalmente desprevenidos e expressavam isso de modo bem claro. Boquiaberto, Niji encarou as alianças brilhantes. A surpresa bastante evidente em seus olhos desprovidos da proteção dos óculos de nadador.

— Bem, agora que todos estão cientes do meu casamento, espero que deixem a última semana do próximo mês livre para poderem comparecer a cerimônia. — Sanji acenou e arrastou Zoro pela rua até virarem na esquina, sem dar tempo de seus irmãos protagonizarem cenas vergonhosas de superproteção.

*

Caminhavam lado a lado sem pressa, aproveitando o silêncio das ruas desertas daquela bonita noite de domingo. Zoro não era dado a muita demonstração de afeto quando estavam fora, mas aceitou a mão pálida que se aproximou da sua e entrelaçou os dedos.

— Não vai me perguntar o porquê deles me tratarem com tanta proteção?

Zoro suspirou olhando para o céu. Havia mais nuvens pesadas de chuva do que ele considerava ideal. Talvez fosse melhor eles se apressarem para chegarem a tempo de escapar do temporal que estava por vir, mas não queria quebrar aquele bom clima entre eles.

— Quando quiser contar, irei ouvir.

Sanji sorriu, apertando a mão em contato com a sua. Os dedos calejados do policial que iria ser seu marido lhe davam tanto conforto que nem conseguiria expressar isso em palavras.

— Fiz muitas coisas reprováveis em minha adolescência, sabe. Mas a pior foi ter me envolvido com uma professora da escola. Foi no ano em que fiz questão de estudar numa escola diferente dos meus irmãos. Eu devia ter imaginado que seria ruim já dela querer se relacionar com um aluno menor de idade, mas eu estava encantado por ela e não pensei duas vezes. — uma brisa suave agitou seus cabelos. — Mergulhei em um relacionamento tóxico que durou muitos meses. Foi uma das fases mais terríveis da minha vida e minha família não sabia o que fazer, pois não faziam ideia do que estava acontecendo comigo.

Zoro não o interrompeu, mas largou sua mão para envolver os ombros estreitos com seu braço de um modo reconfortante. Sabia que tudo aquilo tinha se passado a muito tempo, mas não pôde refrear seus impulsos. Sanji continuou seu pequeno relato depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

— Resumindo: Yonji descobriu depois de me seguir em uma das vezes que fui me encontrar com essa professora, fotografou e contou tudo pra mamãe. A professora foi demitida e fui acompanhado por um psicólogo. Não foi fácil, principalmente depois de meses dela me fazendo me sentir um merda, mas consegui superar.

— E então eles ficaram superprotetores?

— Exatamente. Toda vez que eu arranjava alguém, eles faziam questão de investigá-los e fazer testes loucos para tentar ver o verdadeiro temperamento deles. Muitos terminaram comigo no mesmo dia que conheceram minha família.

Bem, agora Zoro entendia porque o loiro tinha feito tanto mistério a cerca da família.

— Hm. Você não contou a eles que treinei judô desde que era pequeno, não é?

Sanji nem precisou responder, seu sorriso dizia o suficiente.

— Imaginei. — Zoro deu um meio sorriso.

— E eu iria dar vantagem? Eles teriam escolhido algo que fosse longe de sua área de conforto, apenas para gerar indisposição sua. O último namorado antes de você saiu com um olho roxo e nunca mais olhou na minha cara.

Não teria feito diferença para Zoro. Ele teria concordado mesmo se Yonji tivesse pedido para lutar sumô.

— Mas você pelo menos poderia ter me informado que seu pai tinha morrido. — ele ainda se lembrava do desconforto que foi tocar no tema com Reiju.

Sanji focou seus olhos azuis na figura do noivo, expressando bastante surpresa.

— Mas ele está vivo. Em algum lugar fora do país com sua nova esposa, mas ainda assim vivo. Quem lhe disse que ele tinha morrido?

Zoro franziu o cenho.

— Sua irmã...

— E ela usou a palavra “morto”? — perguntou com incredulidade.

— Bem, não exatamente.

Uma risada alta partiu de Sanji, cortando o silêncio daquelas ruas quase vazias. Zoro o encarou confuso. Tinha entendido algo errado?

— Mamãe o expulsou de casa quando ele agiu violentamente contra ela e ameaçou denunciá-lo a polícia. Meu tio estava lá na hora e ajudou a dar uma ênfase maior a ameaça. Depois se divorciaram e eles nunca mais se viram. Ele não era exatamente um pai presente, então não sentimos muita falta. Mas foi um período duro pra minha mãe. Cuidar de cinco filhos sendo mãe solteira não é fácil.

Talvez Zoro tivesse lido errado a expressão de Reiju e em vez de ser melancolia, talvez fosse... Raiva? Ele achava que tinha desvendado os irmãos de Sanji, mas pelo visto ainda faltava muito para entendê-los.

A chuva começou a cair quando ainda faltava uma distância considerável para chegarem à estação, e precisaram correr até a fachada coberta de uma mercearia fechada para se protegerem da chuva. Eles pensavam de esperar um pouco até a chuva amainar, mas como ela ficava cada vez mais forte, ficaram sem muita opção.

— Podemos correr até a estação. É só água, afinal.

Sanji nem lhe deu atenção. Mexia no celular em busca do contato de alguém que pudesse levá-los para casa. Mandou algumas mensagens rápida e guardou o celular no bolso.

— Um amigo motorista de Uber está pelas redondezas e vai passar aqui para pegar a gente.

Zoro não se importou com isso. Somente parou para se perguntar quem seria esse amigo quando o carro escuro, e estranhamente familiar, parou diante deles abaixando o vidro. Dentro do automóvel um sorridente Luffy fez um sinal de positivo erguendo o polegar, enquanto se ouvia uma música de letra duvidosa soar do rádio.

_De novo não!_


End file.
